The Boy Who Fell In Love
by LUVS-TONKS
Summary: When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Fell In Love

**Summary:****When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.**

**A/N: This is only a short story due to the on-going writing of my other story 'The Portal of Love'. All reviews are welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It all started off as an ordinary day at work in the auror office for Nymphadora Tonks. She was sat behind her desk flipping through her photo album of her previous years where she studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; she was in Hufflepuff unlike her best friend Charlie Weasley who was in Gryffindor. Despite being split up they still found time to cause trouble and often found themselves booked up with weeks of detention, especially from Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout who were the heads of their houses. Somehow Charlie became a prefect and Quidditch Captain, Tonks however, as her head of house had said, lacked certain abilities, like the ability to behave herself. There was a knock at the door which caused Tonks to snap back into reality and quickly shove her album into the bottom door of her desk, locking it quickly with her wand- for safe keeping- there was nothing embarrassing in the album at all.

''Come in,'' she called as she quickly straightened the black pencil skirt she was wearing and tried to make herself look like she was doing some of her work instead of looking through her photo album.

''Miss Tonks, '' Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded as he greeted her in a deep voice

''Wochter Kingsley'' Tonks replied brightly, twizzling her violet hair around her wand.

''Mad-Eye needs to see you.'' He told her, looking down at her with a meaningfully look in his eyes, lowering his voice he said ''It's about you-know-who and you-know-what.''

''Right! I'll go now.''

''I'm going now anyway, I will escort you there.''

Tonks snorted, ''Please Kingsley. I'm a fully qualified auror, I know how to take care of myself.'' She said still accompanying him anyway.

On the journey to Mad-Eye's office Tonks had knocked over a stack of important paper work and fell into a box of exploding cauldrons which exploded all over a group of journalists interviewing the Minister of Magic for the daily prophet. At least she had made the front page, 'Auror puts Minister of Magic into St. Mugos after Exploding Cauldron Incident'. As they reached Mad-Eye Moody's office Tonks was just about to knock when Mad-Eye grunted a quick, ''Get in here already Nymphadora. I haven't got all day.''

''Don't call me Nymphadora!'' Tonks exclaimed loudly her hair changing from violet to an enraged red. Tonks quickly shook her head and her hair changed into a peculiar shade of pink.

''Alright, alright.'' Mad-Eye grumbled. ''Get here, you know your task right?''

Tonks opened her mouth to answer but Mad-Eye rudely interrupted, '' We haven't got all day. you've got to go back to Hogwarts and stop that Potter-boy from getting into any more danger. Yes you'll be undercover, and yes you'll act like a student when you are there. Professor Dumbledore knows, you'll be pretending to be a transfer student from Beaubaxtons- and no that isn't a chance to act like an arrogant tart, keep your breasts to the right size. No misbehaving either. You leave in two days.'' He explained hastily, ''Any questions?'' he growled.

''Well, firstly I want an owl; secondly I don't have to do my O.W.L's again, do I? And thirdly do I have to become friends with Potter or just watch him and how long do I stay? '' Tonks asked trying to persuade him.

''Fine, yes- don't whine. Friends- nothing more. No teasing the boy, you got that. A year.''

''Cheers, Mad-Eye. Can I go now and can I have a small owl? The big one's freak me out.?''

''In a minute. Kingsley has some stuff to give you.'' Mad-Eye replied completely ignoring what she had said about the owl.

''What sort of stuff?''

''You'll find out when he gives you it.'' Mad-Eye said impatiently.

''Miss Tonks,'' Kingsley's deep voice bellowed, '' in this trunk is all your school robes, books, everything you'll need for your stay. Also you have an invisibility cloak-''

''Wicked, imagine all the stuff you can do with that-''

''It's only to be used for watching Potter,'' Mad-Eye growled, ''not for anything else.''

''Urgh, fine. Continue Kingsley.'' Tonks whined

Kingsley deep voice filled the room again ''all this will be sent to your apartment where you will have to add your own clothes and stuff.''

''You can go now Nymphadora.'' Mad-Eye said. ''I'll see you the day you leave.''

''Bye then.'' Tonks called as she walked back to her office, avoiding the newly piled up boxes of exploding cauldrons. _'This mission is going to be great.'_ She thought as she walked into her office to see a ginger haired, freckled face man sat on her desk looking up at her with large blue eyes, ''Hey babe.'' He spoke kindly as if nothing had happened between them, Tonks blinked rubbing her eyes in case she was dreaming, this couldn't be happening. Why would he come back, what about Romania and his precious dragons?

''Charlie, what are you doing here? And don't call me babe.'' Tonks said in a mix of the tones surprised, confused and annoyed.

''Whoa, babe, don't be like that.'' Charlie said putting his arms up in defence, jumping down off the desk and pulling Tonks into an awkward one armed hug. ''I still love you darling.'' He mumbled kissing her soft pink hair.

''Don't call me _'darling'_!'' she spat saying that last bit in a disgusted tone. ''How dare you say that.''

''Sorry, sorry. I won't call you darling if you don't want me to. Is that better?''

''No, how dare you say that.'' She said shaking him of her violently. ''How dare you say you still love me.''


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Who Fell In Love

**Summary:****When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.**

**A/N: This is only a short story due to the on-going writing of my other story 'The Portal of Love'. All reviews are welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

''No, how dare you say that.'' She said shaking him off her violently. ''How dare you say you still love me.''

''Nymph, sweetheart. I thought you'd be happy, I thought you'd want me back. We were best friends Nymph, we were Tonks and Charlie. I thought you loved me. I loved-''

''Don't. Don't finish that sentence. You left me; you left me for those precious dragons of yours to go half way across the world without a single warning. How do you expect me to react when you come back and tell the girl who _you_ left that _you_ still love her.'' Tonks screeched, close to tears.

''Tonks, Nymph. I'm sorry, but you know, you could of worn a longer skirt, is that your arse hanging out?''

Tonks flushed, pulling down the hem of her skirt self-consciously, before anger set in. Before either of them knew what was happening, Tonks slapped him across the face

''Babe, I was joking.'' Charlie said trying to defend himself, ''It was a joke.''

''You know what,'' she yelled as her eyes filled up with tears of anger and sadness, ''Romania's really messed you up. Every time I see a dementor, I relive every date we ever had.'' She snapped pushing him into her fireplace flooing him to The Burrow. ''How could I love you after that.'' She cried after him, '_how can I love him_' she sobbed as she slipped down her desk and curled up into a ball and cried her heart out over her so-called best friend, Charlie Weasley. She stood up straightened her pencil skirt and wiped her eyes and apparated home to her small one bedroom apartment. She would have to explain to Kingsley why she had left early the next day.

…

"Tonks? What's going on?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked her later the next day.

Tonks had been acting distracted all day in the office. "Nothing," Tonks said her voice unconvincing.

Kingsley leaned against the partition to of her cubicle. "Come on, Tonks, you can tell me," he said trying to persuade her.

Tonks looked at him for a moment. He was probably one of the only people she could trust, after all.

"It's really nothing," she said. "I just got in a fight with Charlie last night."

"Charlie?" Kingsley repeated, looking surprised. His expression cleared. "Well, I'm sure you'll work it out, I thought he was in Romania to work with dragons." he said confidently.

Tonks shook her head. "I don't think so. He insulted me, and I hit him. But yes, he was in Romania, he came back to tell me he still loved me"

Kingsley looked at her in shock. "You _hit_ Charlie Weasley? He still loves you? Tonks!" he warned her.

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" Tonks cried, annoyed. "He implied that I was a slut!"

Kingsley's eyes practically bugged out of his head. If Tonks hadn't been so upset, she would have laughed at the great, always level headed Auror being so astonished by common gossip. "Charlie said that?" he asked disbelievingly. "_Charlie Weasley_?"

"What, you don't believe me?" Tonks snapped.

"Of course I believe you," Kingsley hurried to reassure her. "It's just – why would he – Charlie?"

Tonks turned away from her friend. "I don't want to talk about it." Quickly changing the subject she continued, '' Anyway, I'm off back to Hogwarts tomorrow, get to hang out with Harry Potter, do you reckon he'll like me?

''You wish Nymphadora.'' Mad-Eye growled as he walked past, ''Got something for you here.'' He mumbled quietly passing her a golden chain with a tiny sand timer inside to sets of circles hanging off the bottom.

''Oh, Mad-Eye, you shouldn't have. Nobody's ever bought me jewellery before.'' She chimed completely forgetting that she had just been called by her dreaded first name.

''Nobody still has, that's a turn-timer you blast-ended skrewt. Use only in emergencies, like if you mess up.''

''Thanks Mad-Eye, are you taking me to Hogwarts tomorrow?''

''Yes, got you a surprise for tomorrow as well.'' Mad-Eye said walking out before Tonks could pester him with any questions.

…

It was morning that Tonks was going to be starting her mission at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to watch over Harry Potter. She lazily got up, yawning loudly, and clumsily got changed into her Hogwarts robes. Added all of her extra clothes, underwear and other important stuff she would need into her trunk, she quickly looked through it making sure she had everything, realizing that she hadn't put any quills. Tonks looked at her watch, she had half an hour before she had to leave to meet Mad-Eye and Kingsley so she apparated, with a loud crack, to Diagon Alley.

Tonks walked past Madam Malkins glancing at the beautiful display of wizarding dress robes and then walked into Amanuensis Quills went up to the counter and asked for thirteen phoenix feather quills- all the best when it's being paid for by the Ministry.

''That will be 59 Galleons please.'' The shop assistant told her as Tonks passed her the right amount of gold shimmering coins.

''Thanks,'' Tonks said as she apparated back just in time.

''Right'' Tonks murmured to herself, ''everything ready to go.'' As she picked up her trunk and broomstick and apparated into Mad-Eyes office.

…

''Come on Nymphadora, get in!'' Mad-Eye growled

Tonks was stood gazing at the small, white, beautiful, fluffy owl flapping around in the golden cage Mad-Eye was holding.

He noticed and growled, ''You get her later, get in already.''

''Fine, but I want to carry her!'' Tonks demanded

''Fine! Get in already.''

Tonks was sat in the back seat of the gleaming black ministry car her and Mad-Eye were being drove in to Hogwarts, her small, white and fluffy owl flying around in the golden cage she was holding, finally after the journey had finished, Tonks and Mad-Eye stepped out of the car which drove away instantly.

''Here Nymphadora. Don't blow your cover. Constant vigilance!'' Mad-Eye said before disapparating leaving Tonks alone. Tonks could make out a large figure I the distance.

''Hagrid?'' she called, the large figure stopped, turned around and waved.

''Well hello Ton- our new transfer student,'' he said winking ''let me take 'yer to Professor Dumbledore.''


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Who Fell In Love

**Summary:****When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.**

**A/N: This is only a short story due to the on-going writing of my other story 'The Portal of Love'. All reviews are welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

''Hello Nymphadora.'' Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully with a slight twinkle in his eyes, welcoming her into his office to discuss the matters of her mission.

''Wotcher Professor!''

''Take a seat now, Hagrid you are welcome to stay if you wish.'' Dumbledore asked ushering them both to sit down.

''Nah, its fine Professor,'' Hagrid replied, ''Got some slugs that need gettin' rid of down at the school cabbages.''

''Ah, very well then Hagrid. Thank you for bringing Miss Tonks here.'' Dumbledore said calmly before sitting down at his desk.

''Bye then Tonks, see you around maybe. Harry likes to come down to my hut, I'll invite you both to tea sometime.'' Hagrid said before leaving.

''Nymphadora, I am very privileged to have you do this for us,'' Dumbledore began, ''it's very convenient that you can use your metamorphmagus abilities to help in this situation. As you know Voldemort,'' Tonks shuddered at his name, Dumbledore continued ''is back even though the ministry does not believe it. I know we can trust you to look after Mr Potter and make sure he stays out of trouble and does not leave the castle except for Hogsmeade and I'm sorry to say this but I think a small change to your appearance may be I order. '' he said referring to her vibrant pink hair.

''Oh, of course! Sorry I forgot about that.'' she apologised screwing up her face in concentration making her hair change from pink, short and spiky to long, blonde and straight and her facial features lengthened and made her look incredibly beautiful. ''Is this better?'' she asked brightly.

''Yes, much.'' Dumbledore said, eyeing up her owl. ''Lovely little thing, she is.'' He exclaimed, stroking the small, snowy, white owl lovingly.

''I know, isn't she just! I pestered Mad-Eye until he bought me one.'' Tonks told the old wizard conversationally.

''Yes, anyway. You will be sharing a dorm with Hermione Granger, Pavarti and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown. If you do what to be friends with Mr Potter, I suggest talking to Miss Granger, '' he hinted.

''Great, what is the password for the common room, I'll head there now.''

''Mimbulus mimbletonia I believe.''

''Thanks,'' Tonks said getting up and walking to the door.

''Miss Tonks, '' Dumbledore called after her, ''your things will be waiting for you. I'd be quiet if I was you, some of our students are rather cranky if they are awoken from their slumber. ''

''Thank you, Professor. I'll try'' she said looking at the spot where her things had been just moments ago and walking out of the door towards Gryffindor common room, even though she was in Hufflepuff during her years at Hogwarts, she often snuck into Gryffindor common room with Charlie, especially for the Quidditch match celebrations which to be honest Charlie did usually win.

Nymphadora Tonks was now officially a transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore had put her in Gryffindor even though she was a Hufflepuff so she could keep a better eye on Harry and his friends like Mad-Eye had told her he would. Her job was to look after Harry Potter, watch over him and to make friends with him without him finding out it was her. Her strictest rule from Mad-Eye and the rest of the auror office was no morphing- nobody was allowed to know she was a woman on a mission.

''Password.''

Tonks looked up to see the painting of the fat lady looking down at her sternly, ''Mimbulus mimbletonia.'' She replied clearly.

The painting slowly swung open allowing Tonks to climb into Gryffindor common room. She glanced quickly around the room, it was empty except for '_Bingo_' she said to herself as she saw a young boy with a mass of black messy hair and brilliant green eyes sat on one of the red and gold sofas in front of the crackling fireplaces, alone. He was looking through a pair of round glasses peering down at a large, ancient looking book that's cover read '_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenious Jigger_' and scribbling down notes frantically, probably some sort of potions essay. She walked up to the young boy and sat down next to him, ''Last minute Potions essay?'' she asked flashing his a small smile.

''What? Sorry, Pardon?'' he said quickly obviously nervous.

''That essay,'' Tonks said confidently, pointing at the piece of parchment with was covered in a messy scribble, ''Left it to the last minute, haven't you?''

''Yes, sorry but who are you?''

'_Oh no, never thought about my name, can't be Tonks, Ron knows me. Um Nym, Nora? Oh no! Think fast Tonks._' ''Oh, my name's Nym, fifth year, I just transferred here from Beaubaxtons and you are?'' she said persuasively introducing herself, holding her hand out to Harry.

''Er, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I'm fifth year as well.'' He said taking Tonks hand and shaking it lightly before letting go. ''Seeing as your new here, I'm guessing you don't know anyone around here.''

''No, I've only met Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid.'' She replied

''Well you seem really nice, so, um, I suppose, well if my friends don't mind, you, er, you could hang out with us.'' Harry said nervously.

'_He's so cute when he's nervous.' _Tonks said to herself ''really? Thank you, I was so afraid I'd be by myself.'' She said beaming at Harry.

''It's really fine, I'm sure Ron and Hermione won't mind, actually I think she'll be pleased to have a girl around for once.'' Harry laughed, ''you'll probably be sharing a room with Hermione anyway; I'm going to bed now anyway. I'll walk with you there now. If you want me to. '' He suggested picking up his half-finished potions essay, book and quill.

''Yeah, that'll be nice.'' She said getting up and walking up to the dormitories with Harry.

''Girls are on the right, boys on the left.'' Harry explained to Tonks as he waved goodbye and walked into the boy's dormitories.

Tonks walked into the girl's dormitories, there was one girl asleep and three girls huddled up together whispering and giggling about something. They hadn't noticed that Tonks had walked in yet, she glanced around the dormitory, it was a decent size and there was a stove in the middle of the room, which was encircled by five four poster bed, one for each student that slept in there. The room was surrounded by a set of windows and space for storing personal belongings, Tonks noticed her trunk and owl, who she still hadn't named placed next to the bed closest to the window, it was decorated with red and gold pillows. On the window sill, a water jug was placed, probably in case any of the students should feel the need for a drink in the middle of the night.

''Ssh, Lavender! '' a pretty girl of Indian descent giggled.

''The Beaubaxton transfer students here,'' a girl identical to the girl who had just spoke before told the other girl.

''Hi,'' the other girl who was pretty and had long dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes said, standing up and walking over to Tonks, looking at her as if she was checking that she wasn't a dementor or one of Hagrid's blast-ended skrewt's. ''You're pretty. I'm Lavender Brown,'' She said introducing herself ''this is Parvati,'' she pointed to the girl of Indian descent who had spoken first, ''and this is Padma,'' she pointed to the other girl who was identical to Parvati, ''they're identical twins, if you haven't already noticed.'' The witch called Lavender giggled.

Tonks knew she wasn't going to like these girls; they were to giggly and girly for Tonks' liking. '' Hi, I'm Nym.'' Tonks said introducing herself. ''Who's the girl asleep?'' she asked curiously.

''Oh, that's Hermione Granger, she a know-it-all. Her only friends are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and everyone knows they're complete losers-''

''I've met Harry already, he's really kind, so don't go saying things about people before you've even got to know them.'' Tonks snapped.

''Well, seems like you would rather hang round Miss Know-it-all Granger, the weasel and the-boy-who-lived.'' Lavender sneered.

''I never said that but it seems you'd rather I did.'' Tonks snapped as she turned to walk out of the dormitory.

''Where are you going? You're not allowed out of the dormitories at night.''

''I can do what I want thank you.'' Tonks said slamming the door shut behind her.

'_Great, I've only been here about three hours and I've already yelled at someone. I think Mad-Eye was right when he said I needed anger management classes._' Tonks said to herself as she walked across the corridor and up the staircase into the boys dormitories, '_Harry can help me._' She thought as she knocked quietly on the door.

Harry had just been woken up by a knock at the door of his dormitory; it was a miracle he heard it due to the loudness of Ron's snoring. He looked around and realized that none of the other boys had woken up. He lazily pulled on his dressing gown, put his glasses on and walked over to see who had woken him up. He opened the door to reveal Nym, the beautiful girl he had met earlier on in the night when he was attempting to finish his four foot long potion essay for Professor Snape due in the next morning. He looked at her, she looked tired and annoyed.

''Nym, what are you doing here?'' he glanced at the clock that hung on the wall behind him, ''it's half two in the morning.''

''I know- well I didn't. I'm sorry, I just yelled at Lavender Brown and stormed out the dormitories.'' Tonks explained to him.

''Look, Nym its fine. Why did you even yell at Lavender anyway?'' Harry questioned her.

''I, don't laugh because it's kind of embarrassing, I was defending you and your friends.'' She admitted, ''She called you all losers, I just sort of lost it, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even came here. I'll go.'' She said walking back to the girl's dormitories.

''Nym, wait!'' Harry called after her pulling on a pair of black socks. ''that's nothing to be embarrassed about, I would have done the same if it was me.'' He admitted.

She looked at Harry, and spoke quietly. ''but Harry, I can't go back in,'' she said pointing towards the dormitories, ''the only who's seems the slightest bit kind is Hermione and I haven't even spoke to her yet.''

''I suppose, well I'm not sure, but, um, it depends, the others boys won't notice. You could- if you want to, you could stay in my dorm.'' Harry said nervously.

'_Aw, he's so cute! Mad-Eye will be even madder if he finds out about this, but it's not like we're going to do anything, is it?_' Tonks said quickly to herself, ''Are you sure I'd be allowed?'' she asked pouting.

''No, but nobody's going to find out.'' He replied walking with her into the boy's dormitories, not noticing Lavender, Parvati and Padma watching through the small crack in the door which they had quietly pushed open after they had heard voices coming from the hallway.

''Can you believe it!'' Lavender exclaimed so loudly that she woke Hermione, ''that new-girl is with Harry Potter!''

''What? '' Hermione said, ''that is completely, completely- Harry wouldn't get with a girl if he hadn't met her properly first, he just wouldn't-''

''Ooh, somebodies jealous.'' Lavender, Parvati and Padma chimed in chorus.

''I am _not_ jealous; Harry is one of my best friends. He's more like a brother than anything else, besides, I know Harry would think the same thing.'' Hermione getting out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown round her, and walking out of the girls dormitories across the hallway and up the staircase to the boys dormitory. She knocked quietly trying not to wake the other boys up, if they could sleep through Ron's loud snoring then this surely wouldn't wake them.

''Who could this be.'' Harry muttered under his breath as he went to answer the door, it was a very frantic looking Hermione, her bushy hair pushed behind her ears.

''Hermione, what are you doing here?'' Harry asked leading her into the dormitory where Tonks was.

''Sorry Harry, I'm so sorry but Lavender said you'd brought the Beaubaxtons transfer into your room and well, it's completely,'' Hermione paused, looked over to see Tonks who smiled politely. ''You actually did, Harry! How many times do I have to tell you, not everyone are actually like what they are at your first impression, Harry, it's, why, how, when—''

''Ssh,'' Harry quietly whispered, ''I'll explain it all in the morning, I'm tired and I still haven't done my potions essay for Snape yet. So if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Hermione.''

''Harry, what have I told you about doing your homework when you get, you never ever, ever leave to the last minute. How many times have I told you that?''

''Night Hermione,'' Harry said closing the door politely behind him.

''You can have my bed Nym, I'll sleep on the floor.'' Harry said curling up into a ball onto the floor before Tonks could even protest.

''Night Harry,'' she whispered, yawning and getting into bed, quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boy Who Fell In Love

**Summary:****When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.**

**A/N: This is only a short story due to the on-going writing of my other story 'The Portal of Love'. All reviews are welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A soft breathing invaded Harry's sleep. Thinking that Hedwig was just trying to get his attention, he ignored it and tried to return to the warm and comfortable place he'd been before. The sound continued disregarded and he knew she wouldn't let him sleep if she needed something. The breathing continued. Past experience told Harry that Hedwig wasn't above landing on his head if it was important, and her talons would hurt.

Forcing his eyes open, Harry saw dark brown hair obscuring his view. It took him a moment to place it, but he quickly figured out that Hedwig wasn't the reason he was awake. It was the new girl, Nym, who he had met the night before curled into him that woke him up not Hedwig. She was fast asleep and making a quiet sound in her throat as she breathed. Harry couldn't help but smile at how she had got down onto the floor where he was sleeping, she'd have probably fallen out of his four poster bed. The only difference was her hair had magically turned to a lovely shade of brown and it was wavy, curling round as it reached the bottom. Harry could have sworn it was blonde the night before; he must need his eyes testing again.

'_I like this waking up with someone.'_ Harry thought as he looked around as well as he could without his glasses. The only thing that wasn't blurry was Tonks. He watched her breathe causing her shoulders to move slightly. He noticed that she was completely wrapped up by him. He didn't remember doing that, but it must have happened during the night.

Harry slowly got up, untangling himself from the brunette, found his glasses and put them on. He watched her, her eyes flickered open locking with Harry's.

''Why am I on the floor?'' she asked confused, ''Oh well, that was probably one of the best night's sleeps I've had in a while, so, no need to complain.''

''Nym, why is your hair brown? I mean, well, it was blonde last night.''

'_Oh no, oh no! Mad-Eye's going to kill me, stupid metamorphmagus abilities. Urrgh _'

Before Tonks could make up some excuse, a boy with fiery red hair, blue eyes and a freckled complexion spoke, ''Harry what time is it, surely can't be time to get up—'' His blue eyes looked down at Tonks, who's hair was back to blonde, he squealed loudly, his ears turning a violent shade of red, matching his fiery hair, trying to cover his all-ready covered up body with his red and gold bedding. ''Bloody hell Harry! There's a girl in our dormitory.''

'_Still the same Ron he was when he was younger,_' To stop any more embarrassment, Tonks got up brushed herself down and walked over to the shocked fiery haired boy, held out her hand and said sweetly, ''I'm Nym, sorry about that. Harry invited me in last night, I slept in his bed and he slept on the floor but somehow I woke up on the floor as well, weird that is, isn't it.'' She smiled at him, ''and you are?''

''Ron, Ron Weasley,'' he responded still in shock, ignoring her stretched out hand.

''Well, I'd better be off, wouldn't want to wake any more of you boys up, well bye.'' She said waving at Ron, whose ears were still red from embarrassment.

''Thank you,'' she said quietly as she passed Harry, giving him a small hug and a peck on the cheek, ''I mean it.'' She said walking out the room leaving Ron and Harry standing there in shock.

'_Oh the joys of teasing young boys_' she said to herself as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories smiling. When she walked in she was welcomed by a very agitated Hermione Granger.

''Hello Hermione, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly last night,'' she said glancing round the rest of the room, which was pleasantly empty. ''I'm so glad the others aren't here, they're such a nightmare. How do you put up with _them_?''

She looked carefully at Hermione, wondering whether she was going to explode or give her a giant-as Tonks called them, Mrs. Weasley- lecture. To Tonks' surprise she didn't react any of the ways Tonks had expected her to, she just stood there and smiled kindly at her, her large brown eyes softened, she finally spoke, ''I know just how you feel, but to be honest they can be nice sometimes.'' She suddenly started laughing for no reason whatsoever, Tonks looked at her and broke into a fit of giggles as well. ''Anyway,'' she continued through her laughter, ''Lavenders just jealous, I overheard her telling Padma and Parvati last night, she wishes she could be with the great Harry Potter, she really doesn't like that you're prettier than she is as well.''

They quickly got changed into their Hogwarts robes and walked down to their first lesson of the day, Potions. It was Gryffindor and Slytherin, and to make things even worse they had Professor Snape teaching them. Luckily Tonks, Hermione, Harry and Ron got to work together to make a potion called Draught of Living Death; they were given one hour to make the potion using the recipe out of Hermione's copy of'_Advanced Potion-Making__ by Libatius Borage_'

_Cut up the Sopophorous bean _

_Pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now. _

_Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes. _

_Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron. _

_With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 . of essence of wormwood. _

_With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 .) of essence of wormwood. _

_Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence. _

_Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for five minutes. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid. _

_Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron _

_Add seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; make sure there are no traces or fragments of Valerian root. _

_Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac. _

_With your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds. _

_Slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root. _

_Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise. _

_Add one hundred and fifty . of powdered root of asphodel. _

_Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise. _

_Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes. _

_Add one small piece of Valerian root. _

_Your potion should turn to a pale pink colour; the preparation is now complete. _

''Okay,'' Hermione said placing her cauldron in the middle of the table they were all sat around. She began to study the recipe, ''Ron, Harry, I need you boys to get me a 150 beaker, a 50 . graduated cylinder, a standard test tube, a 250 . measuring cup and a Stirring rod.'' She ordered them as calmly as she could.

Harry and Ron returned quickly with the equipment. '_This is great' _Tonks smiled as she sat there watching Hermione do all the work. Harry and Ron were sat discussing Quidditch, Tonks decided to join in.

''I love Quidditch,'' she said smiling, ''I used to be a chaser when I played,''

''Used to be? Don't you play anymore?'' Ron asked curious

'_If I mess up one more time, I'll definitely blow my cover,' _she said to herself, thinking fast ''I used to play at Beaubaxtons, but I don't think I'll be able to play whilst I'm here. Quidditch seasons already started hasn't it?'' she said with a glum smile.

''No, not yet they haven't.'' Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate frog he had somehow managed to sneak into class with him, ''Harry's Quidditch captain, you see. He's holding tryouts this weekend, I'm trying out for keeper but I don't think get on the team.''

''You will Ron, you're a great keeper. You made the team last year didn't you.''

''No, you did, I didn't.''

''Oh, right, erm, I forgot about that.''

There was an awkward silence for about two minutes until Tonks changed the subject to how different Hogwarts was to Beaubaxtons, which she highly enjoyed making up. Quickly the hour was up and Hermione was looking as frantic as ever, her already bushy hair was at least twice the size it was when they started and face was screwed up in a stressed way. But their Potion was the best in the class and with a lot of whining from a lot of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, Snape presented them all with ten house points each making Gryffindor in the lead for the house cup. It was soon time for dinner which the four of them spent outside by the lake talking and thinking up of good ways to kill Malfoy, Ron suggested poison.

When they all arrived back to their common room there was an owl waiting for Tonks, to her surprise and delight it was from Hagrid, she quickly tore open the envelope which was covered in an untidy scrawl, and read what he had to say.

_Dear Tonks __, _

_DO NOT SHOW THIS TO HARRY, RON OR HERMIONE- guessing they don't know 'yer real name._

_How about having tea with me and the others this afternoon 'round six? _

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid_

Tonks glanced others to the others who were all openening letters from Hagrid as well_._ It was nearly six so they all got ready and walked down to the castle doors under Harry's invisablility cloak, there wasn't much room but Tonks found it quite amusing.

"Shhhhhh!" whispered Hermione "we're going to get caught, _again!_"

"You were the reason we got caught last time!" retorted Ron "_Eeew, eew help help! A small mouse! A mouse! It's gonna hurt me! Get it off!_"

"Ron! Stop it, there was a mouse, and it was huge and it ran past my foot…"

"Yeah it was absolutely huge, about the palm of my hand…" whispered Ron to Harry under his breath.

Tonks giggled, she kind of regretted not using her own invisibility clock but it was only for emergency's, Mad-Eyes probably had a tracking system on it or something, all four of them was huddled under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, out of bed, and on their way to Hagrid's hut. Harry was worried, the last time Hagrid told them to sneak out of bed and come visit him, he had a dragon egg that was about to hatch. Never the less they continued their way down the castle, with Hermione and Ron bickering like always. Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and whispered: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". The map of Hogwarts spread out on the battered, old piece of parchment all starting from the ink now pouring out of the point where Harry's wand touched the paper. Harry spotted himself next to Nym, Ron and Hermione, but there was someone else they must be stood on top of Nym, he'd heard this name before, Ron had metioned it a couple of times when he was talking about his brother Charlie. Harry had to squint to read it, and suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when he saw another name walking straight towards them. Ron, who wasn't paying attention, bashed into Harry, and opened his mouth to complain, but Harry stopped him.

"It's Snape!" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear, her brown eyes grew wide with fear and she clutched Harry's hand.

"Just don't move or say anything and maybe he won't spot us" whispered Tonks getting her hopes up. Luckily, Snape just walked by, apparently too busy reading a paper to notice the whispers around him.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, and once they were out on the grounds, they pulled off the invisibility cloak and headed to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked and called out: "Hagrid it's us, open up!"

The door flew open, and there was Hagrid, with a huge grin on his face with Fang at his heals.


	5. Chapter 5

The Boy Who Fell In Love

**Summary:****When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.**

**A/N: This is only a short story due to the on-going writing of my other story 'The Portal of Love'. All reviews are welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hagrid's Hut was a medium sized room; there were hams, pheasants and a collection of large, dusty mugs hanging from the ceiling. There was a fireplace where a small stove dangled and a copper kettle was boiling water, in the corner stood a massive bed with a pink and orange patchwork quilt over it. Hagrid's pink umbrella, his moleskin coat and his crossbow were scattered messily around the hut and there was shelves dotted all over the walls filled with ingredients for foods and items used for when Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures.

''Do any of yer' want a drink?'' Hagrid beamed, ''you name it, I've got it.''

''I'll have a butterbeeer please.'' Hermione said politely.

''Me to,'' Ron and Harry said at the same time.

''What would yer' like?'' Hagrid asked Tonks, who was stroking Fang.

''Erm, do you have any Firewhiskey?'' she asked, forgetting that she was meant to only be a fifteen year old.

''Nym, you do know that Firewhiskey is an alcoholic drink, and those under the age of seventeen are not allowed to buy it, implying that they are not to be allowed to drink it.''

''Hermione, Nym here must have been allowed it when she was at Beaubaxtons, she's probably not familiar of our' drinking laws here at Hogwarts.'' Hagrid said, saving Tonks from having to make up some sort of excuse.

''Sorry, I didn't know. I'll have a butterbeer please.'' Tonks apologized.

''Right, four butterbeers comin' up. Only' got large glasses in this house sorry'.'' Hagrid said to them all pulling down four large and very dusty glass mugs that were hanging down from the ceiling. With a quick wipe round the glass he poured the Butterbeer in and handed the four of them their drinks. ''I've got some of my rock cakes cookin' for yer'.'' He said pointing to the small stove which was dangling over the fire.

''I'm really full from dinner still.'' Tonks said trying to avoid having to eat one of Hagrid's rock cakes, last time she had ate one she swore that she had chipped a tooth. It wasn't that Hagrid was a bad cook; it was that Hagrid was a very bad cook.

''Oh yer', I forgot about you lot just having yer' dinner.'' Hagrid said with a smile. ''What did yer' all have?'' he asked curiously, ''always had fifth helpings of the trifle when I was there, great cooks them' house elves,''

''Hermione doesn't like that they cook here, she says it's spew or something.'' Ron told Hagrid, taking a gulp of his nearly finished butterbeer. ''I had a couple of helpings of steak and ale pie.''

''Actually Ronald you had at least seven helpings of pie, not just a couple and it's not spew,'' said Hermione impatiently, ''It's S-P-E-W. It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I think that all house elves should be free, I find it highly disgusting that they have to act as slaves and be punished, that's why I've been knitting them hats.''

''Knittin' hats fer' them house elves, Hermione, they like it here at Hogwarts.'' Hagrid told her, ''Dobby even gets a wage from Professor Dumbledore.''

''Yes, but they are still taking orders and acting like slaves—'' Hermione was interrupted by a pained screech from Ron who was sat were Tonks had been moments before.

"I hate that bloody dog!" Ron yelled as he grasped at his bleeding finger.

"Now, don' be so rude ter Fang, he didn' mean no harm by it." Hagrid protected his massive, boarhound.

"But, he bit me!" Ron gasped.

"Well, we need to treat tha' before ya die…" Hagrid started saying before Ron cut him off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEFORE I DIE?!" Ron shrieked, his face turning a panicky shade of white.

"He 'as venom in 'is teeth." Hagrid said as if that were obvious, which to Hagrid probably was, he was Care of Magical Creatures teacher after all. ''Com'on I've got some antidote, yer' don't mind gettin' it fer' me do yer' Ton-erm, I mean, Nym?''

''No, of course not. Where about is it?''

''Get 'arry to help yer', it's in a' jam jar type vial, dark red colour'.''

Harry and Tonks searched around and quickly found the rounded, blood red vial of treatment and hurriedly gave it to Hagrid.

''Cheers, Ron hold still, it won't 'urt much, it'll just stin' a bit.''

''Bloody hell Hagrid.'' Ron squealed in pain.

''Sorry abou' that,'' Hagrid said sheepishly, ''Had to do it, yer' would of died if I 'adn't.''

''I'm sure Ron is very grateful that you helped him, he just might be staying away from Fang for a while,'' Hermione reassured Hagrid, ''Anyway, why would Fangs bite be venomous, he's only a boarhound. Isn't he?''

''Yer' he is, but yer' see, I was feedin' him some treats an' he knocked some acromantula venom onter' his steak, and he became venomus after' that.'' Hagrid explained to a curious Hermione.

''Are you okay Ron?'' Tonks asked

''Yer', I'm fine now thanks, bloody painful that was though.''

''Hagrid, it's nearly nine o'clock.'' Harry told the half-giant, ''We should be going,''

''Of course,'' Hagrid said, ''I'll see yer' tomorro' maybe,'' Hagrid said waving goodbye to them all.

''I'll send yer' an owl, 'bout some stuff.'' Hagrid whispered to Tonks as she walked past him.

''Bye Hagrid, thank you for the drinks.'' Tonks said brightly, getting under the cloak with the others and walking back to the Gryffindor common room. They all said goodnight to each other and headed off to their dormitories.

…

''Ron?'' Harry asked, he was lied in his bed wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking what the Marauders Map had said when they were walking to Hagrid's, that name.

''Yes mate?''

''Erm, didn't you say you knew someone called Nymferborah Tonks?''

''Nymphadora? Yeah I know her, don't call her that though, she'll give you a dragons tail; she did when Charlie called her that, couldn't get it off him the whole of summer. She's Charlie's ex- I think she is anyway. Why?''

''It's just, I, I swear I saw her name on the map, you know, when we was walking to Hagrid's. The only thing is that her name was right next to me, as in, next to me and on top of Nym.'' Harry said, trying to explain to Ron what he had seen.

''weird, you'll have to ask Hermione, she's probably got some sort of animagus, like a bug or something small, might have been sat on the cloak.'' Ron said, thinking.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Harry said yawning, ''I'll ask Hermione tomorrow,''

''Night Harry,'' Ron said going to sleep.

''Night Ron,'' Harry replied as Ron's loud snores started to fill the room.

…

It was early the next morning and Hermione Granger was sat in the library, researching, she, unlike Harry and Ron knew that Nym wasn't the girls she said she was. She had been to France before and she knew that the Ministry laws were applied everywhere, including France. She had also picked up that Hagrid had almost called her something else, something beginning with T, she planned to talk to Ron and Harry as soon as she could get them both alone. Ron had mentioned to her that Harry had said her hair had changed from blonde to brown whilst she had been sleeping, the only thing she could think of relating to that was either that Nym was a metamorphmagus, or she charmed her hair so it was blonde every day. Hermione was going to get to the bottom of this, before Harry or Ron became too attached to the gorgeous, blonde haired Nym.

''Ron, I really don't think she'll be in here.''

''Harry, the library is like her second home, I'll telling you, she'll be in here mate.''

The faint voices of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley could be heard throughout the library. Hermione looked up and saw her two best friends looking down at her.

''Told you you'd find her in the library,'' Ron said to Harry munching on a chocolate frog.

''Hermione, I need to ask you something, it's about Nym.'' Harry said ignoring Ron.

''Actually Harry, I need to ask you something about Nym as well. I don't think she is who she says she is, it's just, well, I mean, well, Firewhiskey is still under the ministry law in France and I think Hagrid knows, I think he knows that she's someone else, I remember Ron saying about her hair being a different colour in the night. So I did some research and found out that she either charms her hair or she's a metamorphmagus—''

''A metamorphwhat?''

''Harry, Tonks, the name you saw on the map, she was a metamorphmagus!'' Ron explained quickly remembering.

''Harry, what name?''

''Nymphadora Tonks.'' Harry and Ron said at the same time.

''That explains what Hagrid nearly called her, he nearly called her something beginning with a 'T'.''

''What are we going to do then?'' Ron asked.

''We're going to find out what she wants and why she's here.'' Harry said firmly.HHHHH


	6. Chapter 6

The Boy Who Fell In Love

**Summary: When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.**

**A/N: All reviews are welcome! Sorry about the HHHH at the end of the last chapter, I have no clue how it got there- Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I've never wrote a fanfiction where there is time-travel involved, please don't be too harsh! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Tonks still hadn't woken up yet, luckily it was a Saturday. Little did she know Harry Potter and his friends had figured out who she was and wanted to know why she was here. Suddenly she was woken up rudely by a loud screech coming from her small, snowy white owl, which she had named Fuzz Myron-Wagtail, after the lead singer of her favourite band, The Weird Sisters and because the owl was often mistaken for a small ball of fuzz. She called the small owl, Fuzz for short, carrying a reply from her boss at the auror office, Mad-Eye Moody. She lazily rolled out of bed and unravelled the letter off the leg of her small owl and suddenly noticed that it was no ordinary letter, it was a howler.

''Oh no, oh no, oh no!'' she muttered to herself, casting a silencing charm over herself and the howler. ''What have I done?'' she mumbled trying to open the howler before it burst into flames and starting screeching, loudly.

The loud grumbling voice of Mad-Eye Moody filled Tonks' head; she was in trouble, big trouble.

_NYMPHADORA TONKS! WE HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT MR. FILCH, CARETAKER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, HAS OVERHEARD IN THE LIBRARY THAT HARRY POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE FIGUREDED OUT WHO YOU ARE! HAIR COLOUR CHANGING ANDYOUR NAME APPEARING, YOU KNOW THAT HE HAS THE MARAUDERS MAP- we know that's not your fault, BUT HAIR CHANGING COLOUR CERTAINLY IS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU- CONSTANT VIGILANCE! VOLDEMORT IS BACK AND YOU HAVE TO PROTECT MR. POTTER. We suggest using the time turner and invisibility cloak to try and get out of this-__ mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with, dangerous- __five__ spins will do it. THIS IS YOUR ONLY AND FINAL WARNING- DO YOU UNDERSTAND. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_Alastor Moody_

_Ministry of Magic _

_Head of the Auror Office_

_Original Member of The Advance Guard and The Order of The Phoenix _

The howler quickly shred itself up and landed as ashes onto the floor of the girls dormitories.

''How did they figure that out?'' she said to herself, rummaging around in her trunk for her time-turner and invisibility cloak.

When she found them, she pulled on the invisibility cloak and put the time turner around her. Tonks turned the hourglass five times. This was her mission, and there was no way she was going to fail.

The dark dormitory dissolved. She had the sensation that she was flying very fast, backwards. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past her, her ears were pounding, the visions of what had happened before she woke flashed before her, spinning. And then she felt solid ground beneath her feet, and everything came into focus again, she stopped. The room was full of the giggling forms of Lavender, Padma and Parvati- thank Merlin she had put the invisibility cloak on before she went back in time. She looked at the clock, five past six, what was she doing at five past six? Going to Hagrids, she ran to the entrance hall, looking around for the forms of herself, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and then she remembered, they were under the invisibility cloak.

' _Homenum Revelio.'_, suddenly four figures appeared about five feet in front of her, she could hear them all talking, she followed them. _'Harry should really use the silencing charm'_

"Shhhhhh!" she heard Hermione whisper "we're going to get caught, _again!_"

"You were the reason we got caught last time!" the voice of Ron could be heard "_Eeew, eew help help! A small mouse! A mouse! It's gonna hurt me! Get it off!_"

"Ron! Stop it, there was a mouse, and it was huge and it ran past my foot…"

"Yeah it was absolutely huge, about the palm of my hand…"

Hermione and Ron carried on bickering like always. She heard herself giggle, _'Is that really what I sound like?_' She said quietly, tripping on a twig that snapped with a loud crack, Hermione quickly turned around. Tonks shut up quick, Hermione turned back around, she saw Harry pull the Marauder's Map out of his pocket, she quickly ran, accidently knocking the map out of his hand and before he could pick it up she grabbed it and backed away. Luckily Harry didn't have time to look for the fallen map as she saw Professor Snape was walking towards the four figures who were stood a couple of feet in front of her.

"It's Snape!" she heard Harry whisper into Hermione's ear, her brown eyes grew wide with fear and she saw her clutch Harry's hand.

"Just don't move or say anything and maybe he won't spot us" she heard herself say as she watched Snape walk by reading the daily prophet.

She quickly hurried up so she was stood right behind Harry, with the Marauders Map in her hand; the plan so far was going well. She watched as the four of them ran off to Hagrid's Hut, now all she had to do was wait. The waiting felt like years, she had hidden in the tree's behind the pumpkin patch outside the hut, even though she was under the invisibility cloak, she still had to be careful. The three hours they were there went by, slowly.

Tonks watched the grass flatten in patches all around the small hut and heard four pairs of feet retreating. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone. She was about to get up and follow them when she saw Professor Dumbledore and a woman with a face that strongly resembled a toad who was dressed from head to toe in pink, and she made Tonks want to vomit.

''Here we are Dolores, Rubeus Hagrid, our game-keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.''

Tonks saw the women dressed in pink, look at Hagrid, and hold out her hand to him. She said in a girlish high pitched voice, ''I'm Dolores Umbridge, new defence against the darks arts teacher, I do hope we can friends,'' and then let out a very annoying high-pitched girlish giggle.

''I 'ope we can.'' She heard Hagrid reply as she watched him shake the giggly overly-pink toad faced women's hand.

Before Tonks could listen to anymore she remembered she had to catch Harry, Ron and Hermione before any more knowledge of her real identity was gained. '_What to do, how can I find them. Merlin, how stupid can I be._' Her face suddenly lit up, she had the Marauders Map, that's how she would find them.

''I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'' She said tapping the map with her wand, watching in amazement as the words etched their way onto the page. A flash of colour caught her eye, and she grabbed a lock of now vivid violet hair. Sighing, she tugged the strand and screwed up her face, turning it back to her previous blonde. "Now, where have we gone, not there, not there, and—why aren't we in the Gryffindor common room?" She whispered, scanning the map for their names. She found them, and had to restrain herself from laughing as she saw where they were, she didn't remember going there before. Then she remembered she had changed time, she had changed what had happened before, and she had changed what was going to happen in the future. The four of them had gone onto the third floor, the forbidden third floor. She had to get them out of there, Fluffy, Hagrid's ginormous three headed dog was still in there, also Filch and Mrs Norris was on their way.

'_The things I do to save people,' _she said to herself as she ran through the castle as quick as she could beating Filch and his cat to the third floor, _'distraction time,'_ she thought, quickly as she casted a wordless spell with a flick of her wand, which caused the tapestry next to her to start to smoke as a small fire started, slowly spreading up the tapestry.

'' Got you now, haven't I, '' the old caretaker said, walking to the tapestry not noticeing the small blaze before him, Mrs Norris let out a small hiss, he looked down, and finally saw it. ''FIRE, FIRE! Student's out of bed! FIRE! Students out of bed! ''

Tonks did pity the man a bit; he was the one who had told Mad-Eye about Harry, Ron and Hermione finding out her identity, but, to be fair, he had gotten her a howler, _' At least this would make us even he did get me a howler off Mad-Eye._' She thought, quite proud of her diversion, running into the room where Fluffy was kept. Where were they? She pulled out the map searching for their names, once again, and snorted, they were all back in Gryffindor common room in their dormitories, asleep.

''Those kids.'' She said quietly making her way back to the common room. Sitting down on the sofa, and waited until the morning, where, if her plan was working she would follow Hermione down to the library, wait for Harry and Ron and then get back to the girls dormitories in time. It was going to be a long night.

Tonks passed the time by going down to the kitchens to get some food for herself, seeing as she hadn't eaten since before they went to Hagrid's. She made her way down smoothly, luckily everyone was asleep, she often checked the map to make sure that nobody had woken up and was going to walk into her invisible form. She tickled the pear in the fruit bowl and made her way into the kitchen; she took some food from the fridge and ate a couple of bowls of ice cream whilst she was down there. Dobby had presented her with a massive platter of meals, desserts and a large selection of fruit. Before she knew it, it was almost time for her to follow Hermione to the library. She thanked dobby and the other house elves, threw the invisibility cloak back on and made her way back to the Gryffindor girls dormitories.

She got there just in time, and followed Hermione down to the library and waited for Harry and Ron.

Finally, the loud voices of Harry and Ron came into earshot.

''You _like_ her?''

''Yes Ron, I _like _her, well I think I do. I don't know.''

''But Harry, mate, she's a girl—''

'' and so is Hermione, ''

Ron's ears went pink, ''Don't you think I've noticed that by now, she's bloody stunning, it's hard to miss…" He mumbled.

Tonks heard Harry snicker. "Oh Ron, I've always known that you would like Hermione one day!"

Ron looked flustered, and it looked like the gears were turning in his head before he decided on what to say. "Ha, but Harry, you like Nym don't you?"

Tonks felt her heart skip a beat, '_Harry Potter likes me'_ she heard the clock chime, it was ten o'clock. Tonks had to head back to the girls dormitories, and fast. She ran, still under the invisibility cloak, to the dormitories just in time to see herself putting the invisibility cloak on, time-turner around her neck, going back in time.

She had done it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Boy Who Fell In Love

Summary: When Nymphadora Tonks gets sent on an important task, she is a woman on a mission: go back to Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter. Once there, new feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to.

A/N: All reviews are welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was Wednesday morning in the Gryffindor common room, and Professor Dumbledore had arranged for the school to go on a trip to Hogsmeade village. Tonks, Ginny and Hermione were meeting up with the boys in The Three Broomsticks, a wizarding pub in the small village. A couple of days had passed since Tonks' adventure back in time, but despite the fact she thought her time travel had worked, Tonks had forgot to stop Hermione Granger in the library and she had found out much more than she had known before.

''Guys are you ready?'' Tonks called to her new friends, Ginny and Hermione.

''Yeah, we're coming.'' Ginny, a witch with long, vivid orange hair and a freckled face called back to Tonks. She and Hermione quickly entered, they were both wrapped up in thick woolly jumpers and jeans. Hermione was now pulling on a pair of gloves and a matching knitted hat and scarf.

Tonks looked at them puzzled, ''what's with all the layers?'' she asked looking down at her own clothes, a pair of light, faded blue skinny jeans and a plain purple tee-shirt with her favourite band, the weird sisters, logo branded across her chest.

''Have you seen the weather?'' Hermione fretted, ''you're going to freeze.'' She added glancing down at her clothing.

''You are, it's meant to be the coldest winter in a century.'' Ginny said flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Tonks looked out the window, it didn't look that cold, and it was only November. ''It's not even snowing, I'll be fine,''

''Okay but don't blame us when you freeze.'' Hermione said as they walked over to Professor McGonagall and handed over their permission slips, luckily Tonks was able to persuade Mad-Eye to sign hers for her.

The three witches were looking over to the shrieking shack, walking down to meet the boys at The Three Broomsticks when Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, walked over to them, laughing menacingly.

''Shove off Malfoy!'' Ginny spat at him.

''How dare you speak to me, you filthy blood-traitor. So, house shopping are we Weasel? It's a bit grand for you isn't it? Don't your family sleep in one room?'' he replied rudely.

''She said shove off!'' Tonks snapped at him, ''Anyway, you're one to talk. Isn't your father in Azkaban?'' she sneered.

''How do you… Another stupid friend of Potter's are you?'' He glared at her, looking at her slowly, '' you remind me of my cousin, she too is a filthy mongrel, now I know what Potter likes in his girls,'' Tonks blushed. Malfoy glared at her, '' Filthy animals.''

''Don't be stupid Malfoy, that must mean he would like you, twitchy little ferret aren't you.'' Hermione shot back, running off with Tonks and Ginny leaving Malfoy stood speechless.

…

They finally arrived at the small village of Hogsmeade. Tonks had started to feel the cold, goose bumps had started to appear on her arms, she should really listen to Hermione more. When the three of them arrived at The Three Broomsticks the boys were already inside, they walked in to see hundreds of faces beaming and laughing. They finally spotted Harry and Ron sat drinking out of a large glass mug filled up with butterbeer. The three of them sat down next to them, Hermione ordered them all a butterbeer and they sat down and told the boys what had happened earlier on.

''Merlin, Hermione that was brilliant!'' Ron said after Ginny and Tonks had explained what had happened.

'' It- I wasn't- it wasn't, I didn't mean to.'' Hermione said modestly.

''Please Hermione, save it- you were brilliant.'' Tonks said, winking at her.

''I suppose so,''

''Anyway,'' Harry spoke, ''How are you all today?''

''Fine, thanks Harry,'' Hermione told him, Ginny nodded in agreement.

''Nym?'' Harry asked looking at her intensely.

'_He's so perfect, and he likes me! But I don't like him, well I do, do I? he's my friend, he's my cute friend_' Tonks snapped back into reality ''What, yeah I'm fine, how about you boys?''

''Fine,'' Ron replied, taking a long gulp of butterbeer.

''Yeah, fine, thank you.'' Harry nodded at her.

After they had finished their butterbeers they all paid for their drinks and left for the streets of Hogsmeade. They had decided to split up into group seeing as Ron and Hermione wanted to go to the shrieking shack and Harry and Tonks didn't- to be honest Tonks did want to go but seeing as it was her job to protect Harry she decided to stay round Hogsmeade with Harry.

''We'll bring you both lots of sweets back from Honeydukes,'' said Ginny.

''Yeah, loads,'' said a young girl with long dirty blonde hair called Luna. Tonks hadn't thought much about Hogsmeade, but unlike Harry, she'd been there lots of times,

''Don't worry about us,'' said Harry, ''We'll meet you in there, around seven. Have a good time.''

Harry and Tonks were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, chatting and laughing. They had accompanied Ron and Hermione the end of Hogsmeade, where they then went down to see the shrieking shack a bit closer.

''Not going with them, Potter?'' shouted Malfoy, who was standing with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?'' Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Malfoy continued to annoy them ''Ditched them for your girlfriend, have you?''

Harry and Tonks ignored him, she felt herself blushing but made their way back to Hogsmeade village. There was a lot of students running around not knowing where to go or what to do first.

''Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!''

It was Colin Creevey, a fourth year who seemed deeply in awe of Harry. Tonks stood beside him, watching the fourth-year enthusiastically speak to Harry.

''What are you going to do in Hogsmeade, Harry? Are you going to Honeydukes? Hey —'' Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — ''you can come with us, if you like, Harry!''

''Er — no, thanks, Colin,'' said Harry. ''I — Nym and I got to go to the, er, got to get some Quidditch stuff.''

Tonks waved to the fourth-year and followed Harry back to Hogsmeade. Harry and Tonks wandered toward the alleyway to Diagon Alley, but halfway there he stopped suddenly.

''Do you actually want to get Quidditch stuff?'' Tonks asked him. Harry shook his head. When they turned around, the women dressed in pink who Tonks had seen before was standing face-to-face with them.

'' What are you two doing?'' she snarled suspiciously.

''Nothing,'' said Harry truthfully. Tonks nodded her head in agreement.

''Nothing!'' spat the women. ''A likely story! Sneaking around — why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"

Harry shrugged, while Tonks stared.

"Well, get back to Hogsmeade where you belong!" she snapped. Tonks could feel the pink women glaring as they passed out of sight. They didn't go back to Hogsmeade, instead going down the alley way and down to Gringots.

"I'm sorry, Nym," Harry said. "You're just following me around and watching me get money out."

Tonks shook her head no. "It's alright. I understand, my parents do this a lot," she reassured him. "Where do you want to go?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe go to zonko's... I really don't know."

''Harry?'' someone called.

They doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking at them from inside his vault.

''I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you. You are?'' Lupin asked Tonks holding out his hand. Tonks shook his hand and replied.

''I'm Nym, I just transferred here from Beaubaxtons,''

Lupin smiled ''What are you two doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?''

''Shrieking shack,'' said Harry.

''Ah,'' said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. He then looked to Tonks, who nodded once, as if answering his unspoken question. ''Why don't you come with me? I've just got to pick up a delivery and we can go.''

''Okay, where to?'' asked Harry taking some more of his money and following Lupin.

''You will find out soon enough.'' Lupin smiled

They followed Lupin to a small, deserted alley way and round the back of some shops they came to a small house on an edge of a hill. Lupin opened the door to reveal a small room, with a kitchen in the corner and two worn in sofas in the corner. A man with a head full of messy black hair looked up and beamed at the sight in front of him.

''Harry Potter.'' He said getting up an hugging the young boy.

''Sirius!'' Harry beamed, hugging the man.

''Cup of tea?'' Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Harry.

''I want coffee.'' Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"Nym?" Lupin asked, looking expectantly.

''Oh,'' said Tonks. ''Sure.''

''Been staying out of detention, I suppose.''

Tonks laughed and answered, ''Yes.''

Sirius snorted, ''I wouldn't have''

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

''Sit down,'' said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. ''I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — Sirius we've got no coffee left?''

Harry looked at Sirius, while Tonks smiled as Sirius snorted. ''Give me tea then,'' Harry asked.

''Here you go,'' said Lupin, passing Harry and Tonks their own chipped mugs of tea. "Sirius your tea's on the side.''

''Bring me it then,'' said Sirius trying to keep a straight face.

Tonks watched Harry's expression as he started to laugh with Sirius.

''Anything worrying you, Harry?'' Lupin asked.

''No,'' Harry was lying. He drank a bit of tea. ''Yes,'' he said suddenly, putting his tea down on the table next to Sirius. ''Do you know the new defence against the dark arts teacher?''

''Yes,'' said Lupin slowly.

''Who is she? She just yelled at me and Nym when we were on our way to Gringots. She is the woman in pink isn't she?'' said Harry abruptly.

Lupin raised his eyebrows. Tonks remembered the woman from before. "I would have thought that you'd met her," Lupin said, sounding surprised.

Harry was taken aback. "Why?"

''Well,'' said Lupin, frowning slightly, ''I assumed that if she was the new teacher at Hogwarts you would have met her. Clearly, I was wrong,'' said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. ''Don't get on the wrong side of her.''

''I didn't say I would,'' said Harry. ''I just want to know what she's up to.''

''I see,'' said Lupin thoughtfully. ''Well, well... I'm impressed.'' He smiled. '' Very wise, Harry.''

Tonks smiled at her young friend, who began to drink more tea. He turned to Tonks, who sent him a thumbs up.

"You do know that everything I do know about Umbridge, I am not allowed to tell you, strictly under the orders circumstances?" said Lupin.

"Well... yeah," said Harry.

''It's nearly seven Harry.'' Tonks told Harry quicklly

"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup. ''Bye Professor, bye Sirius, I'll write to you.'' They left Lupin and Sirius and headed back to Hogsmeade to meet the others.

"Don't you think that was odd, Nym?" Harry asked Tonks as they neared the still deserted alley way.

"Uh... yeah... really weird," Tonks answered, ''Do you think they're together?

''Shut up, Nym.'' He said laughing, pulling her by her shivering hand. ''Your freezing.'' He said pulling her into a hug.

''Harry, get off me!'' she whined but didn't move away, trying to get as much heat as she could.

Harry went to pull away, but Tonks pulled him closer, ''don't leave me, I'm freezing!''

''Fine.'' Harry said pulling off one of his many layers and giving her his huge coat.

''Thank you,'' she said pulling it on quickly, struggling to do the buttons up with her shivering hands. Harry noticed this and did them up for her. ''Cheers.'' She replied, glancing at her watch, ''Harry! Quick! We were meant to meet them at Honeydukes, over ten minutes ago!'' she said pulling him by his hand to Honeydukes.

When they arrived they were greeted by thousands of shelves filled to the top with every colour and every type of sweets invented.

"There you are," The dreamy girl called Luna said. "We got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliantly coloured sweets fell into Harry's lap and into Tonks's arms. Ginny was stood there laughing, her seven carrier bags filled to the brim with sweets and chocolate frogs.

"I have enough candy for a week!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of chocolate frogs.

As they reached the entrance hall and went up to the common room, arms filled up with all different types of sweets.

"What's the shrieking shack like?" Harry asked chomping on some ever-lasting gob stoppers.

Ron and Hermione happily explained all about the shrieking shack, while Harry and Tonks explained all the shops and Lupin and Sirius.

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —" Ginny said pulling a piece of fudge out of one of her bags and giving it to harry.

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd.

"Yeah, lets go," said Harry

The food was delicious; even though they were all full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, they all managed second helpings of everything, Ron might have even had a fourth helping of desert. Tonks spared a glance at the staff table. Even Snape looked cheerful and was talking animatedly to the tiny little Professor Flitwick.

It had been such a pleasant evening and such an amazing day.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Malfoy shouted over the crowd, "How's your girlfriend, Potter!"

Ron and Hermione just stared at them, speechless.

Nym noticed, ''We're not together.'' She reassured them. "Why that little—"

"It's all right, Nym," Harry reassured, pulled her after him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower. It was getting late and Ron and Hermione had gone to bed, Harry and Tonks were the only ones left in the common room now. Tonks was laughing at Harry failing to attempt to catch chocolate frogs in his mouth.

''Harry, you're so stupid.'' She giggled

''Shut up Nymphadora.'' He said smiling.

''What, who's she?'' Tonks said, lying

''Nym,'' Harry asked looking into her pale blue eyes, ''Hermione's told us, we know who you are.'' He gazed at her, slowly looking away, ''We know, you're Nymphadora Tonks.'' He said smiling.

''Harry, I don't know what you're talking about.'' Tonks said, she was lying and Harry knew it.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about,''

''What-no, how!-'' she said curiously.

With that Harry kissed her.


End file.
